dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brakmar
Brakmar, the city on the southwestern corner of the Dofus, is home to the unsavory Brakmarians (those whose alignment is Dark). It is in perpetual war with Bonta whose citizens. Brakmar is just South of the Sidimote Moor with it's entrance at (-25,30). __TOC__ Brakmarians Brakmarians compose the citizenry of Brakmar, and are, generally, referred to as devils (given their wings). The nemeses of all Brakmarians are Bontarians. They are of Dark alignment. Becoming a Brakmarian frame|center To become a Brakmarian you must speak with Oto Mustam in the barracks at (-23, 38) and give him 10 Twiggy Daggers - they usually sell for 500 kama in the barracks. Once you've complied with his first request you will be granted your wings and the title of Neophyte! Optional Advice: Before you join the ranks of devils, pick up a few beers at an inn in Bonta to save you the trouble of breaking in later.(Quest 10) Brakmarian Quests These quests help increase your alignment level. Once you've completed a quest, you must return to the barracks and speak with Oto Mustam to receive your reward, if any, and your next mission. Mak Gahan Your first task as a minion of evil, is to best Mak Gahan in a duel. Having received your orders from Oto, speaking to Mak Gahan will yield a *Rattle, Rattle* option. If you click on it he will attack. Burnt Cat Inn Murder The Tavern Keeper at the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40) has been murdered!!! Recognizing the mastery of the job, Oto Mustam wants to recruit the culprit as an Assassin. At the tavern, talk to Bruli Ounim...unfortunately, she didn't witness the murder, but the drunkard in the tavern did. Have a chat with him, sate his thirst (give him a Burnt Cat Inn Beer, which you can purchase from Bruli Ounim for 6k), and talk with him until he spills the beans. Now go back to the Oto and give him the paper! Stiff Pahoa Potions This one merits little explanation. Three of your comrades are grievously wounded and are in need of Stiff Pahoa Potions to prevent their crossing over into the spirit realm. Consequently, you'll need to get 3 of these potions. Unless you're an alchemist, you'll have to recruit one to brew the mixture for you. Gobbal Teeth Sordid sense of amusement the Brakmarians have...You are sent to gather enough gobbal teeth to make dentures for Mak (since you knocked them out during your fight): that's a total of 32. In order to remove a gobball's tooth, you need to get the teeth extractor from Pierce Ofcake at (-29,32). You get one tooth for each gobbal you kill, note, however, that if you get more than 32 teeth you'll have to start over again. Toothed Mak Gahan The pile of bones keeps a grudge and wants a chance to redeem himself. Fight, and defeat the now, more powerful (level 12 - 200 hp) Mak Gahan. Weapon Boxes Armaments have dwindled at the barracks - you must resupply them from the store of the Tower of Brakmar (-26, 35). Once outside the tower (not in the tower), speak to Seci Ves , who will give you 1 box of weapons, weighing 500 pods. Return the box to Oto Mustam. You must repeat this process 10 times. Thieving Squirrel A squirrel has stolen the key to the Brakmar Prism Room. It must be recovered. The blasted thing seems to spawn randomly...it has been spotted all over in Brakmar. Easy kill, if you can find it. Be advised that the bank of lava-mote outside Brakmar is also considered to be the town, so the squirrel frequently spawns there. and (-21,31)...There is only one spawn with one squirrel at a givin time. Mostly spawns at (-30 -30). Dry Guardsmen Identify the soldiers that don't sit down for a good pint while on the job. Outside the tavern at (-22,31) speak with Warrior Sivalt Bicelk, who is happy to help rat out his compatriots. He gives you a list of the tavern regulars. At the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40), buy a beer and give it to the alcoholic for another list. Talk to the Warriors not on the lists, some will give you additional conversation options, these include: *Bishop Pot (-29,31) - thinks the laws are stupid *Xale DuGross (-24, 37) - doesn't like the taste of cat piss *Nager Nacmeil (-29,33) - in love 24 Hour Leave You must now wait 24 hours before doing the next quest. Get Oto a Beer I hope you have a friend or a non-Brakmarian character,(or just disable PVP mode either works) because this quest takes you into the city of Bonta. You have to bring Oto a beer from the Tabasse Inn at (-32,-51). Twiggy Hammers Oto needs 10 Twiggy Hammers for the army of Brakmar. Vil Smisse Oto gives you a letter to be delivered to Vil Smisse at the Amakna Cemetary (entrance at 12, 16). Find the two crafty beggars at (10,16) and talk to the left one to enter the cave. Go further in to the cave to find Vil Smisse. Take his response back to Oto. Scurvion Poison Bring 20 pods of Scurvion Poison to Oto. Scurvions will poison you and give you Characteristics penalties. To avoid dying acquire two Magus Fecalizers with Magical reduction of 5. When you equip them both, Scurvions below level 42 cannot damage you. However, due to penalties from poison the battles tend to be pretty long. Finche Aticus Report You have to go into Bonta. You find him at -28 -54. The militian will aggress you if you get to close to them. Relieve the Guardsman Oto sends you to relieve Brank Throof from his guard duty at Brakmar gate (-26, 31). He will ask you to go to Tink Berval (-25, 41) who inturn promises to take over guarding the gate. Get new Chaferequipment Oto wants you to get 10 markschafer helmets. You find the markschafer in the "Cemetry of Torture". Kill Furios Whitish Lupis After you managed the Chafer this is an easy mission. Go outside the town and kill a Furios Whitish Lupis. One is enough. Category:Location